Together forever literally
by Awesomeali5291
Summary: What happens when a tragedy happens during the war? How about if it leads to another one? How will the gods react? How about the camp? Lets just say one thing. Percabeth will live even when in the underworld. Character death... Please review! One-shot, no flames


One year before the Giant war…

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had fallen in love with my best friend! You know. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The blonde girl who has been by my side ever since I had gotten to camp. Anyways, I had told her to meet me on the beach straight after dinner. Why? Well, because I had Travis, Connor, Nico and Beckendorf help me decorate part of the beach. Now, it had a patio with lights traced on top of the poles and flowers hanging down from the ceiling. I had asked Leo and Jason to make me a necklace. It had a diamond in the middle with a green gem on the left and a gray one on the right. Everything was set.

I then saw Annabeth. She had a puzzled look on her face, but when she saw me, she smiled. "Hey Seaweed brain, watchya doing with all this fancy stuff?" she asked. I looked at her and said, "I think that I have fallen in love with somebody…" For a second, I thought that there was disappointment in her eyes. "Wh-who is it then?" she stuttered. "I think you know her. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. I mean she's a fighter, she's competitive and amazing." I said

"Spit it out then!" she eagerly yelled.

"Annabeth, I think that I have fallen in love with my best friend. You Wise girl…" I saw a shock in her face. "Wise girl, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. I gave her the necklace. "Oh gods, this is beautiful! And YES! Yes I will be!" She said. I kissed her lightly as we walked back to the mess hall. Everything was perfect.

After the war…

Percy's POV

Everything is so not perfect! Annabeth and I were in my cabin. Doing what? You ask? Fighting. Yup, you heard me right… Fighting. What!? Percy and Annabeth? The perfect couple, fighting? Yeah we're not so perfect. We were fighting about something that happened. She saw me hugging Silena and thought I was cheating on her. I wasn't! "Perseus Exavier Jackson! When I agreed to be your girlfriend one year ago, I thought you were loyal!"

"It's not my fault! You just jump to conclusions very quickly!"

"I thought I could trust you!"

"Now you're just acting like Athena!" By that time, we were outside and a crowd was forming. "You take that back!"

"No! You know, I don't like fights with you!"

"Fine! I'll just leave!" With that, she started to walk away.

"Annabeth Margaret Chase! Get back here!"

"You're not my dad!" I stomped into my cabin. I buried my head in my hands. What have I done! I lay down onto my bed and thought to myself. She didn't break up with me. I kept on thinking that until I fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

The next morning

I was still mad at Percy. I thought as I put on my camp shirt. Suddenly, a fast knocking came from my door. I opened it to see a wide eyed Malcolm. "Annabeth! Hurry, the camp's under attack." What? How could it be? I grabbed my dagger and put on my cap and ran outside. There, were about 12 monsters left. One by one, we killed them. Now, there were only five remaining. I spotted Percy trying to fight a giant. Wait, by himself? I ran up to him and took my cap off. "Hey, Mr. ego." I said. "Look no time to fight now." He murmured. We worked like the power duo we were before. Slash hit dodge repeat. I turned around. Percy wasn't there. "Annabeth!" I heard a voice yell. Someone wrestled me to the ground. I looked up to see the monster dying. When I turned my head, I gasped.

There, lying on the ground was Percy. Everything was fine except for the dagger sticking out of his stomach. "Oh gods Percy! You should have left me to die instead of you!" I yelled. I dragged his body to the lake.

"A-annabeth, no, th-there was p-poison in the da-dagger." He coughed. I started to cry. He gripped my hand and coughed up more blood. "Wise girl, don't cry… I –I wan- want to d-die h-happy." He said. I looked at him not knowing what to say. "A-annabeth, I just wanted y-you to know that I love you so much. Since the first day we met." I choked from my tears.

"I love you Percy…" he smiled.

"I love you too…" Those were his last words. He closed his eyes and took his last shaky breath.

I took the dagger out of his stomach. I can't believe I am gonna do this. I raised the dagger above my chest. The last thing I heard was "Annabeth no!" Then, I felt a piercing pain and I plunged into darkness.

Katie's POV

"Annabeth! NO!" I yelled. Then she stabbed herself. I ran over to see her gripping the hand of Percy. Both of them dead. I cried. They were heroes. Just then, Poseidon and Athena poofed in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both yelled. They ran next to their children and started crying. The first time I ever saw a god and goddess cry. Then, an evil glint gleamed in their eyes. They poofed away in full battle armor.

1 week later…

They burned the shrouds. One green and one gray. The camp fell silent. No one would talk for the week. Not even gods. Earthquakes and Tsunamis happened and many students failed quizzes. Even Mr. D was depressed.

3rd person's POV

In Elysium…

A blonde girl and a black haired boy walked in the fields hand in hand. They smiled thinking of all the happy memories they had. "Annabeth, I'm so happy Hades let us have our memories. I mean he even lets us act like normal humans and go to his palace and the outside world! And in the world, people can see and feel us!" Percy said. Annabeth chuckled.

"yeah, I agree, I'm just glad to be with you." They laughed. Just like they did before they died. "Hey, wanna go to camp and hang out with our friends? I bet there are new commers. I wanna scare them!" Percy asked.

"Of course seaweed brain, Of course." And together, They went to camp.

The camp was once more joyous. It was wonderful. The gods were extremely happy about the gift. Poseidon and Athena thanked Hades every day. Once again, the camp was back to its normal happy state as Percabeth lived on. Even when dead.


End file.
